Lavender
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: When Trunks got bullied for his purple hair by some aliens because no saiyan bastard can have purple hair on the face of this earth and not get bullied for it. How Trunks handled being bullied for his purple hair?


**=**

**~Lavender~**

**=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**: When Trunks got bullied for his purple hair by some aliens because no saiyan bastard can have purple hair on the face of this earth and not get bullied for it. How Trunks handled being bullied for his purple hair?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I bet Vegeta don't give a fuck about a purple-haired punk like you. I mean just look at the color of your hair?" A green round heinous alien said scornfully. "People disown their child if they dye their hair this shade and he is a natural born!" He continued.

"Yeah! what a disgrace!" an equally round heinous alien chirped except he was a blue in color, "I bet Vegeta has already disowned him."

"So..." the green one asked looking towards the other.

"it won't do us any good if we take him?"

The other shook his head faking seriousness.

"What a mockery to Saiyan race to have a descendant of the royal bloodline with hair color like that."

The blue alien lamented but it was short lived as he soon burst into laughter. The other alien following suit.

**Hahahahahahahaha**

The mocking laughter of residents of outer space echoed through the whole capsule corps.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at them and growled.

He was enjoying a good walk in his lavish backyard and suddenly two space shuttles landed and out came those jokers who were just a bit larger than him in size, round in shape with thick scales attached on their bodies of a shade a little darker than the color of their bodies.

He had been nothing but courteous towards them. When they asked him if he knew anything about the son of the _villainous Saiyan prince_\- Vegeta, he told them, like a good boy he was, and then they started to sprout nonsense.

He could feel anger rise inside of him, tearing his cool and calm temper apart.

"How dare you?" He said in eerily calm voice

The aliens paused in their laughter to look at him.

"What's the matter kid, did we touch a sensitive nerve."

One of them taunted.

And that was the last straw which caused the young saiyan boy to scream at the top of his lungs.

"YOU INGNORANT FOOLS MY HAIR IS NOT PURPLE, IT'S A FINEST SHADE OF LAVENDER!" He boomed.

"YOUR LACK OF PERCEPTIVITY IS IRRITATING ME."

...

...

...

Only chirping of birds could be heard.

The two aliens looked at him with wide eyes like he had grown two heads.

They were expecting some kind of snide words directed at them for mocking him or even the denial of their claim.

But they weren't expecting... **_That_**.

_Did he just say_ lavender.

Trunks watched with a smirk as they got speechless at his smart comment but after sometimes they started to laugh again and it was not like the sheepish laugh people laugh when they make a mistake.

Trunks was confused. He frowned.

"Hey, what's so funny." He asked.

"Look boy." One of them said while wiping a tear from his eye. "I see you have got some '_awesome coping mechanism.'_ But whether it is lavender or purple,"

"It's still a girly color."

and they both burst out in laughter again.

"Haha..." Trunks tried to make sense of what they were saying.

"Yeah I know girls die to have hair like me." he boosted. "They are just so jealous of me, I guess, that's why."

"It's because I look better than them. Hahahahaha"

The eight year's boy started to laugh at his own smart deduction

The two aliens exchanged looks, forgetting all about their mission to kidnap him. At this time educating the boy of the potential hazards of his looks seems to be more important.

"Look boy," One of them began in a serious empathetic voice like he was a parent,

"What we are trying to say is you look like a girl."

"Yeah, you could be mistaken for a girl when you grow up." the other explained.

"and that you look like a punk."

"And a weak punk at that" the other interjected.

"No one is ever gonna take you seriously in your whole life."

...

...

...

To their surprise, it was Trunks who laughed whole heartedly this time.

"Heh, no one can mistake me for a girl or claim that I am a girl just because of the hair color."

Trunks said while flexing his muscles

"Nor does that _hair color_ pose any hindrance to my training."

"Besides how I look to my enemy doesn't matter as it could be used to my advantage." Trunks recalled what Vegata had told him once.

"and I am already nominated for the "_the world's most handsome men to be expected"_ since tbe day I was born."

"Other than that I wonder if anyone has the audacity to take the future president of capsule corps not seriously." Trunks told them haughtily.

"Heh heh" The aliens said while looking at the smirking eight year old lad.

"Hey child we don't care of your stupid planet customs"

"But no one is ever going to take you seriously in the fight." The green one said in his shrill voice.

"Purple hair freak!"

"Hmm... let's see how you would feel by tasting defeat by the hands of a purple haired freak then. I bet it would hurt ten times more."

Trunks said while rotating his shoulder, his hand already forming a fist.

With this they both charged at him at the same time but Trunks easily dodged and kicked them both in the air. They have no time react as the boy was fast.

Before they could regain their senses Trunks flew towards them and used them as punching bags for a minute or two in the air and then kicked them towards the ground. They both fell directly into their egg- shaped ships

They stayed there, stunned.

After a few seconds, they peeked outside and found Trunks standing in front of their shuttles with a frown and folded arms.

"So you were saying...?" Trunks asked with a scowl.

"We.. a..are r..really sorry Trunks sama" They both stuttered.

"Your purple hair... is a..awesome."

"A..and very m...manly."

"Hmm...as long as you understand." Trunks said waving them off.

With that they quickly shut their shuttles and flew away.

Trunks looked at the spaceships flying away in the vast sky leaving a trail of white behind them with an amused grin.

"Tch..." he said while tucking a strand of hair away from his eyes.

It's lavender."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yeah I wrote my own dbz fanfic. Tell me how it was. Did you laugh?

Because I sure as hell did.

**Review**


End file.
